Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to storage systems and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to archiving storage systems.
Governments and other organizations often require the storage of certain types of data for long periods. For example, the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) may require retention of financial records for three or more months. Thus, entities that have to meet these storage requirements employ archiving systems to store the data to a media allowing for long-term storage. However, at present, current archiving systems suffer from inadequacies.
Generally, archiving systems allow requirements to be applied over the entire archive. These requirements or controls ensure the data is stored under the guidelines provided by the outside organization, for example, SEC guidelines. However, some organizations may have data that is covered by more than one outside organization. Thus, some controls for the archive may relate to one outside organization's guidelines, for example, the SEC guidelines, while other controls may relate to a different outside organization, for example, Food and Drug Administration (FDA) guidelines. To compensate for the discrepancy in guidelines, the organization is forced to use the strictest guidelines or buy two archiving systems. The lack of customizability provides a less effective archiving system.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.